The Future Fighters
by Miamccar
Summary: After both Eggman and Sonic died, everyone thought there weren't any more wars. But they were wrong when a new threat came in the spotlight then turns Mobians into robotic slaves. The children of the Sonic team escaped to a hideout as they fight to bring back their home planet to normal.
1. Episode 1: The beginning

It was late afternoon, everyone got outside at this time in the small peaceful town of "Lunaris"

A pink furred 15 female hedgehog with her bangs are a light shade of blue and her hair almost touches her shoulders. Have dark green eyes. Wearing a pink sweatshirt with a white stripe on the pockets, blue jeans and red shoes with white stripes and white gloves. Before she left her room, she grabbed her locket with a golden shaped heart that shines. She put it around her neck then ran out her door. After stepping out her room, she ran into somebody in the hallway making them hit the wooden floors.

"Ow! Next time look before running, Sonia!" Her 14 year old brother have light green fur with pink highlights on his quills. Having the same dark green eyes like his sister. Wearing a unzip blue leather jacket, red shoes that pass his ankles and white gloves.

"Sorry Manic." Sonia helped her little brother up off the floor.

"So, are you greeting everyone again like the 30th time this month?" Manic asked with a smile.

"Of course. And maybe your girlfriend is outside?" Sonia said with a chuckled.

"Oh ha ha." He said now laughing.

"Alright see you in a few hours LB." Sonia ran down the stairs to see Amy in her early 30's, cooking chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen. Sonia slowly sneaks in reaching for the ready cookies.

"You need to wait for dinner hon." Amy said not even looking at her.

"Man, I still don't know how you see me?" Sonia asked.

"Just mother senses, my dear." Amy said with a chuckled. "I'm guessing you're going out again?" She asked.

"Yep. And I know to be back no later then 7. I'll be back." Sonia ran out the house.

"She grows up so fast. *Sigh* _I wonder if Sonic is proud?_ "

* * *

Outside, Tails in his late 20's and Cosmo in her late 20's was outside with their two kids. One was a 11 year old male fox with yellow fur and green messy hair. Have dark blue eyes. Wearing a grey big sweatshirt, red and white sketchers and white gloves with black on the ends. Having headphones on his ears listening to his music. The other was a 9 year old female fox with green fur and yellow short hair. Having blue eyes. Wearing a light green sleeveless shirt and a white skirt underneath was white legging that was close to her knees. Long white gloves and green sketchers.

"Hey guys." Sonia greeted with her hands placed on her hips.

"Sonia!" The two kids hugged her.

"Man Rocks, do you ever comb your hair?" Sonia asked with a smile.

"Comb my hair? Do you know me?" Rocks asked with a smirk.

"Oh Sonia, I build something cool! I'll go and get it." The girl fox ran into the house.

"Star is becoming more like her father." Cosmo commented.

"Yep." Tails responded. Star came out with a hand-held device in her hand.

"Whoa it's a phone!" Sonia said pretending to get interest in Star's science stuff.

"Don't be silly. This a hand-held computer. Keep in mind, I'm still working on her." Star said.

"Her?" Sonia questioned that a computer have a gender.

"Yep, I gotta have to name her. Her name is Sari." Star informed. (How to pronounce "Sari" is like saying Share-i)

"Well hello Sari." Sonia greeted to the computer. "I gotta go now."

The two kits let out a "Aww." in disappointment.

"Don't worry kids, she'll visit tomorrow." Cosmo said.

"Your mother is right. It's nice to see you, Sonia." Tails said to Sonia.

"No problems uncle." She went off.

"It's good to see her better." Cosmo said to Tails.

"That's good." Tails said with a smile.

A 16 male hedgehog-cat hybrid with silver fur, a small set of bangs growing and his hedgehog tail was long like a cat's. Have yellow eyes and square grey glasses on his muzzle. He was wearing white vest, light grey boots and white gloves with yellow bracelets. He was sitting in a cafe reading papers out of the envelopes. The wind blow the papers

"No no! Get back here!" He grabbed the ones from the air with his telekinesis. He counted the paper and noticed that he's missing one.

"Congrats, Flame." He turned to see Sonia reading the paper.

"Oh...Hi Sonia." He murmured blushing in embarrassment.

"Why are you embarrassed? Look, you got on to your dream school. You wanted to be a doctor right?" Sonia asked the embarrassed hybrid.

"I know. But look at the bottom." Sonia read "You'll graduate in the next 6 years."

"Oh. I see." Sonia said with a frown.

"Yep. That means I can't see my family for 6 years. I haven't told them yet expected you." Flame looked down on the dirt.

"You're forgetting about me." A 16 male hedgehog-cat hybrid almost looks like Flame but not wearing glasses. Wearing a apron with a white tee shirt underneath and dark grey boots with a white stripe on the middle.

"Timer! Oh wait, I forgot you work here." Flame said to his twin.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you. If anything our parents and Sky will be so proud." Timer said rubbing Flame's bangs. Flame smiled revealing his braces.

"Oh hello Sonia. *Grabbing a cup of tea* here you go, your favorite."

"Thanks." She gave him a silver coin before sipping the tea.

"So, where's your sis?" She asked the twins after the sip. They looked up

"Right on cue." In the sky was a 13 year old female cat with light purple fur and yellow eyes. She wore a dark purple sweater with white fluff inside the hood, white sweatpants, purple slip on shoes and white gloves. On her eyes were goggles. Under her feet was a extreme gear. She looked down to see her brothers and Sonia. She flew down to the cafe, taking off her goggles with her bangs almost covering her right eyes.

"Hey guys!" Sky greeted.

"Hey air-head. Get it?" Sonia smirked at her own comment. Sky had a cracked smile and eyes half closed.

"How long did you thought that comment?" Sky asked.

"At least I tried." She chuckled before setting the now empty cup on a table.

"I'm guessing you're going?" Flame asked her.

"You're right. See ya." She left.

"Hello Sonia." She stopped to see both Mina and Ash Mongoose sitting on their porch.

"Yo!" Sonia greeted the Mongooses.

"It's nice to see you." Mina said with a smile.

"Yep. So where's Arthur?" Sonia asked.

"He's at the back." Ash informed.

At the backyard, was a 15 male mongoose with yellow fur, jet black hair and green eyes. Wearing a black tee shirt with a logo of a skull, dark blue jeans, black shoes and white gloves. He had a pencil in his mouth and a guitar on his chest. Then he started to play the guitar:

"If I could, begin to think. When you're coming back. I could do about anything, I could even learn to love. Like we used to be." Arthur sang.

"Nice song." Arthur got up waving his hands

"You didn't heard that!" Arthur shouted blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh come on, your song is pretty good so far." Sonia said.

"No. The lyrics are too cliche" Arthur said with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"At least your songs aren't like the now music. All they sing are parties or drugs." Sonia shivered at the pop songs.

"I guess you're right. Hey, do you think I should date?" He asked.

"Well I guess you're at the right age. Have you tell your parents about that?" She asked.

"Not yet but tonight I will." He answered.

"Ya. If they say no then whatever, they're parents after all want to protect you." Sonia advised.

"You're totally right for that one." Arthur said with a smile.

"I'll go now." She informed.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Arthur waved to Sonia as she goes.

Walking on the streets were Sally ( With the redesign wardrobe) with a 14 female chipmunk with light brown fur, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Wearing a blue tee, brown shorts, blue boots and white gloves. A 14 year old tiger with grey fur, grey hair and yellow eyes. Wearing a white sweater, blue sketchers and white gloves. Sonia stopped with a gust of wind behind her making the tiger shrieked.

"Sorry about that, Toby." She apologized to the scared tiger.

"Nah, It's okay." Toby said quietly.

"Hi Sonia." The female chipmunk greeted.

"Oh why hello princess Ella." Sonia said bowing.

"My my. Thank you Miss hedgehog." Ella bowed then the two girls burst laughing.

"You two are so fun together." Sally commented.

"Oh, when you have the time, tell Manic to hang out for ice cream." Ella said.

"Don't worry. I'll deliver the message for your knight in shiny armor." Sonia said before going.

Cream in her early 20's and wearing an old blue hat on her head and Cheese was outside with her two daughters. One was a 9 year old rabbit with light brown fur and two bangs sticks out and yellow eyes. Wearing an orange shirt, blue shorts, knee high white boots and white gloves. The other was a 6 year old rabbit with cream color fur, her ears were tied into a ponytail, and green eyes. Wearing a red dress, orange slip on and white gloves.

"Hey girls." Sonia greeted.

"Sonia!" The two girls hugged her.

"You look so cute in that dress, Strawberry." Sonia commented.

"Thanks!" Strawberry said.

"And can't believe that you're 9, Peach." Sonia said rubbing her head.

"I was 9 a month ago." Peach said laughing.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"Hello Sonia." Cream greeted.

"Hi aunt Cream." Sonia said with a smile. Sonia looked at the town clock

"Whoa 6:50 already? Well see you tomorrow." She went out of the small town.

"Chao chao." Cheese spoke.

"I'm glad she's getting better too, Cheese."

Sonia stopped in a field

"Hey. It's been a while hasn't it?" A tombstone statue of Sonic was standing with his famous smirk.

"I can't believe it's been two months. It felt like yesterday since you fought Eggman." Two months ago, both the blue hedgehog and the mad doctor were fighting like always. But Eggman's robot explode, killing him instantly. While Sonic had metal stabbing his chest. He died in the hospital right next to her. She even still hears the long ding from the machine. She shook her head to forget that memory.

"It's good to visit you again, dad." She ran back home where her, Manic and her mother eating hamburgers and chocolate chip cookies.

"The food was delicious as always mom." Manic commented wiping a napkin on his muzzle.

"I never fail at cooking." Amy said with a chuckled while cleaning the dishes.

"Oh ya Manic, Ella wants you to get ice cream with her tonight." Sonia informed her little brother.

"Mom?"

"Alright. But don't be no later than midnight." Amy demanded.

"Thanks, love you." Amy saw from the window robots? But Eggman is dead...right? The robots were black, had cages on their backs, gun-like hands and legs. She heard the town people screams. She saw a robot's claw coming towards the door, where Manic was.

"Look out!" She pushed her son away in time as the claw caught her trapping her in a steel cage.

"Mom!" Both Sonia and Manic shouted.

"Kids, don't worry about me. Go find your family and run away with them! I love you!" Amy shouted with tears falling as she was flying away to a far place.

"Mom..." Manic whispered.

"Manic, come on!" She grabs her brother's arm to run away.

"Where did these robots came from?" Cosmo asked her husband.

"They're not Eggman's! We gotta keep fighting!" They heard Star's scream from the house.

"Rocks and Star!" Cosmo rushed in the house seeing both Rocks and Star huddled together.

"It's okay. Don't be scared." As she said that, a net caught her dragging her outside.

"Mom!" The two kits shouted. They went out to see their parents caught in nets.

"Run away kids!" Tails shouted before they were taken away.

"Rocks, Star!" Sonia and Manic rushed to them.

"Let go!" Flame was pinned to the ground, Timer (Without his apron) was caught in a net and Sky was fighting the robots that was holding them. Until the robot holding the brother were thrown and the net was on fire getting Timer free.

"Mom, dad!" Silver and Blaze rushed to their kids.

"Are you three alright?" Blaze asked concerned.

"I think so." Flame said. Behind them was more robots

"Kids, get behind us." Silver demanded as the hedgehog and cat got ready. One robot threw its net to only be on flames. Silver threw the cafe's tables on the ones that are flying. As time passes, more robots started to appear. As Silver was handling the air ones, he felt a needle on his shoulder making him fall to the ground.

"Dad!" The kids shouted. Blaze gasped not paying attention to the robots she's fighting. A net of electricity caught the cat making her unconscious. Now they were in the cages flying away

"No!" Sky got on her extreme gear flying to them. Silver was fighting to stay awake, he saw Sky coming to them.

"Sky. Go to your brothers and run." Silver said weakly.

" **Enemy detected.** " The robot that's holding Silver said. The silver hedgehog used the strength he had left to use his telekinesis to disable her gear making her fall slowly to the ground. Timer caught the falling cat

"Guys!" Sonia, Manic, Rocks and Star was running to them.

"What the heck is going on?!" Flame asked. They heard a familiar scream.

"Toby!" Manic rushed to the tiger leaving his remaining family. Sally used her two swords from her bracelets to destroy the robots. Toby was hiding behind his chipmunk sister watching their mother fight. Sally knew that she can't fight all of the robots. She saw Manic coming

"Ella, take these!" The queen threw her bracelets to her daughter

"Why are you giving me this?" Ella asked.

"Take care of your brother." Then Sally was caught in a net before flying away.

"Mom..." Toby whispered wishing that he could have done something.

"Ella, Toby!" Manic grabbed their hands as they get back to their family. Mina kicked a robot away while Ash hit a robot with a metal pipe. Both of them got caught in nets then into cages and going.

"No!" Arthur jumped and grabbed the metal cage. But he couldn't hold on anymore then falling fast. Mina screamed with her hands covering her mouth and Ash looked like he's going to have a heart attack. Arthur had blue aura around him and stopped him to hit the ground. He breathed in and out, he looked to see both Flame and Timer used their telekinesis to stop him from falling. Arthur saw his parents gone.

"Mom, what's going on?" Strawberry asked. Cream saw everyone.

"Come on!" She grabbed her daughters' hands then running to the group. Cheese saw a net coming towards Cream, the chao rushed to Cream letting him get caught.

"Cheese!" Cream shouted reaching her hand.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese shouted before flying away.

"I love you too..." She whispered with tears falling. With everyone together, they ran out of the now destroyed town to the forest.

* * *

It was late at night, everyone was hiding behind trees and bushes as the robots searched.

"I think we're safe for now." Cream informed.

"What the chaos are those robots?!" Toby asked.

"Eggman is dead that's for sure. Did he had a kid or something?" Arthur questioned.

"Why did they took our parents and the town people?" Sky asked.

"I don't know Sky." Flame said. While everyone was talking, Rocks saw a golden ring in a nearby lake. He picked it up

"Whoa." He whispered. He flipped it like a coin then the ring grew and had a bright light in the middle.

"Guys!" Rocks called out to them. Everyone came to see the ring.

"What is that?" Ella asked. Star got closer then tripped inside the portal.

"Star!" Sonia shouted. Then Star's head popped out

"You need to see this." Everyone went through to see a empty village. The houses was made out of wood and one story. The roofs were made out bricks and had around 4 windows. One building looked like a medical building.

"Look at this. This village looks like it can hold at least 70 people." Timer said.

"I found a sign."

"Knothole?" Sky read.

"So it's a knot in a hole?" Flame asked. Timer chuckled.

"That's what she said." Timer chuckled.

"Oh my chaos why?!" Sky shouted trying to erase that dirty joke. The ring turned to normal size on Star's hand.

"Guys, this is a warp ring." Star said to everyone.

"Warp ring? You mean it could warp us to anywhere?" Manic asked the green fox.

"Well no. It could only warp us here." Star informed.

"So, what was Knothole?" Sonia asked.

"I'm guessing it was an echidna's hometown." Ella guessed.

"Wait...I wonder if the robots goes for everyone." Arthur realized making everyone gasped. Sonia pull out her wrist communicator.

"Who are you calling?" Manic asked.

"Shadow. He'll know what to do." The communicator rings until it picks up.

"Hello?" A male that sounds like he just out of his long sleep asked.

"Shadow!" Sonia shouted.

"Sonia? What's wrong?" Shadow asked now fully awake.

"A bunch of robots destroyed Lunaris and kidnapped our parents and the town people!" Sonia explained.

"Calm down. Where are you at now?" He asked.

"In a village called Knothole." She informed. There were sounds of barking

"Balto, what's wrong?" He asked. The sounds of footstep were distant then heard of broken wood and barking.

"What the f-" The call end.

"Shadow? Uncle Shadow?!" Sonia called out.

"Calm down. Shadow is the strongest person we know. He'll be alright." Cream said to calm her down.

"So, what do we do now?" Everyone looked at Sonia.

"Why are you looking at me for?" She asked with a sweat beat.

"Well you helped us and guide us to safety." Arthur said.

"I'm not a leader! Our parents never fought a war or any war that happened expect the war between Mobians and human 60 years ago. I'm not dad..." Sonia shoved her hands in her pockets looking down.

"BS. You don't have to be dad to be a leader." Manic said. Sonia looked at everyone then breath out.

"Alright. I'll be the leader of...of the..." She then snapped her fingers.

"I'll be the leader of the future fighter!" She declared with everyone clapping.

End of episode 1...

 **I hope you like this first episode. I have been thinking of this series about three years in November. I wanted this to be a comic series but since I can't draw or find a artist so I'll write in this wonderful website. I hope you enjoy and leave a review :3**


	2. Episode 2: Hybrid

**From episode 1, I wrote that Sally had swords from her ring but it was "Ring-blades" so sorry for the confusion and if you're wondering what LB and BS stands for well it's short for "Little brother" and "Big sister." Enjoy ;)**

It was 2 hours when Lunaris was destroyed. From Angel island, Knuckles and Rouge was about to leave for treasure hunting for the day. Their 16 year old male echidna-bat hybrid. He had red fur and dreadlocks like his father so does his hands and mittens also his amethyst eyes. He had bat ears and black bat wings from his mother. He wore a red sleeveless sweatshirt with his hood cut in two holes to fit his ears and wore red sketchers.

"We'll come back tomorrow morning. Don't break anything while we're gone." Rouge said to her son.

"Break things? Come on I'm not that-" He hits a vase from a chair hearing it shatter.

"This chair was unstable." He said with a nervous smile.

"Come here you little troublemaker." Knuckles rubs on top of his son's head.

"Hey watch the dreadlocks." The son said laughing.

"See you tomorrow." When they leaved, the son whispered yes. He never been home alone before and it felt good.

~Outside~

"Should we leave him?" Rouge asked concerned.

"Glider haven't had his attacks over 3 months. Look at him," Glider was doing the air guitar and moonwalking in the living room

"He'll be fine." You see ever since Glider was 10, he gets panic attacks. Both Knuckles and Rouge guessed it started when he was kidnapped by a threat more dangerous than Eggman. Even though he was saved, he gets panic attacks. So they never leaved Glider home alone only when they're going, they called neither Sonic or Shadow to watch him.

Glider then pigged out of the kitchen and watched comedy movies since he can't watch scary movies. When it was 9:00pm, he went down to the vault where the master emerald was. After seeing it was fine, he went to his room sleeping on his hammock. He rolled out of the hammock waking him up

"What?" He looked at the clock 12:00pm. The hybrid then heard noises

"Mom? Dad?" He called out. Nothing. Glider felt his heart beating

 _"Calm down. It's probably nothing. I should check to make sure."_ Glider grabbed a wooden bat just in case then went out of his room. What he saw made him drop the bat from his hands. Robots clearly not Eggman's was breaking through the vault.

"H-Hey!" He shouted. One of the robots looked at him with its red eyes. It scans the ready but shivering hybrid.

" **Hybrid of echidna and bat confirmed.** " The robot said.

"Confirmed?" Glider asked. The robots claw hits the hybrid to hit the wall. He groaned then felt he was lifting without using his wings.

 _"The island. Is falling!"_ He saw the robots with the master emerald flying off through the window.

"Give it back!" Glider flew off the window then heard the island hit the ocean below. For a skinny fella, he knows some moves from his parents. He tap a robot's shoulder making it turn to only get punched through the face. Other robots were alert then coming at him.

 _I hope my panic attacks won't come back now."_ Claws were coming at him but only miss.

"Tornado kick!" He spin like a top destroying the robots that was close. He looked up to see two robots left holding the master emerald. Glider jumped on top of robot's head to get more air, when he was only one inch away he felt a needle hit his left wing and felt numb. Now he falling fast to the ocean below. Soon, he was washed up to the surface where land robots are. He got up to get another needle hit his neck, he saw the robots got destroyed from what look like spin dash by two hedgehogs. When they run to him Glider blacked out.

* * *

Soon he slowly open his eyes to see he was in a small medical room and laying on a white bed.

"Where am I?" He questioned. He turned his head to only squeal to see two needles in a white box.

"Needles!" He shouted then Flame, Manic and Sonia rushed in.

"Glider calm down!" Flame gave him a sign to breath in and out and that's what Glider did.

"What happened?" The hybrid asked the three.

"A few hours ago, robots came to Lunaris destroyed it. And kidnapped the town's people including our parents." Sonia explained. Glider got off of the bed.

"The first time I ever watch the master emerald and I failed them." Glider punched a wall out of his frustration and shame.

"Hey Glid," Getting his attention "In a few minutes we're going back to Lunaris to get our stuff. Do you want to come?" Manic asked.

~Few minutes passed~ Sonia, Manic, Ella and Glider went to Lunaris leaving the rest in case something's wrong. Glider used his ears to try to hear robots but it was silent.

"Go." He whispered to the others then rushed to their houses. Sonia went in Tails and Cosmo's house to pick the fox kits' stuff. She got the beds, Rocks' video games and food through the warp ring. On the counter was Sari sitting. Sonia throw her through the warp ring then made it in its normal size. While they got food, furniture and personal items, Manic saw a familiar pink hedgehog but wearing all black. A black long jacket, black pants, and black shoes and black leather gloves.

"Mom?" Manic rushed to his facing away mother. When she turned Manic stopped. Her sclera were red so did her pupils and at the same time, it felt empty being a slave.

"Mom..." She growled then swing her hammer revealing her robotic arms.

"Manic!" Sonia kicked her making her fall.

"Come on!" She grabbed her brother's hand running to the others with robots coming out.

"Ella, we need the blades right now!" Sonia shouted.

"Right!" She put on the bracelets "Blades!" It came out to be a blue circle on the bracelet with a symbol of an acorn.

"A shield?!" She then blown away by a robot's claw to a wall.

"Ella!" Glider grabbed Ella

"We got everything! Let's go!" The 4 run in the warp ring to Knothole where everyone was waiting.

"What happened?" Toby asked.

"I saw mom and she was a robot slave. Then robots came." Manic said looking like he was going to break down.

"LB, it's okay." Sonia said to calm down Manic while Flame was treating Ella's wounds. They heard crunching leaves towards the entrance of Knothole. Sonia, Manic, Flame, Timer, Glider and Cream grabbed sticks then walked slowly to the entrance. When the person got close, they spring out screaming like animals with weapons ready.

"Whoa whoa!" A black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, arms and legs. Have golden rings on his wrists and ankles. And have a silver eyes on his left and on the right was red. Right next to him was an unevolved snow wolf with grey fur and white on his snout and fell to the ground fainting.

"Shadow?"

* * *

(Play "I am" by Digital sons for end credits. Yes I'm doing that.)

 **I hope you enjoyed this episode and leave a review ;3**


	3. Episode 3: New enemy

**If you read "Sonic and Pokemon platinum adventures" that I wrote half-breed and I wrote hybrid in this and why? Both of the saying can be the same just in a word. Sorry for the confusion and holy in "Sonic boom Halloween" I got 100 views but when I posted the final chapter I now got 200+ views god damn O_O thank you :D  
**

"Unc- I mean Shadow and Balto?" Sonia questioned lowering the stick.

"It was good to find all of you." Shadow said as the wolf-dog gets up.

"What happened to you two? From the communicator it sounded like the robots were breaking in." Cream asked.

"Alright I'll tell you."

It was late at night before any news from Lunaris was heard. A 2 story wooden house was alone right next to a beach. Inside was a yawning Balto laying on his stomach bored. A short time ago, Shadow and him retired G.U.N because of reasons that they can't talk about right now. Shadow was sleeping on a table with a book on his face meaning he crashed out. How he got the silver eye, he was in a battle against a robot and during the fight the robot slashed his eye years ago. Balto's ears perked up of ringing from his G.U.N jacket. The wolf-dog stand with the table supporting him licking Shadow's face to wake up. Shadow stirred then opened his eyes

"What is it boy?" Shadow picked up the call

"Hello?" He asked still tired.

"Shadow!" A young girl shouted.

"Sonia? What's wrong?" He asked now fully awake. While they were talking, Balto heard heavy footsteps outside the door. He growled and barked at the door.

"Balto, what's wrong?" Balto looked at him then pointed the door with his ears. Then a robot claw broke through the door

"What the f-" The claw hit him making him hit the wall. The wolf-dog howled in concern then dodged a needle.

"Balto!" Shadow threw a yellow Frisbee then when it was caught in the wolf-dog's mouth, it turned metal with spikes. Balto threw the Frisbee on a robot's head slashing it. Shadow used chaos spears on the other robots as Balto dealt with the rest. The black hedgehog smell gas, he saw it was coming from a destroyed stove with a robot's wire sparking.

"Oh chaos!" He grabbed Balto with a G.U.N backpack running out the backdoor as they felt and heard an explosion behind them as they hit the grass/sandy ground. They saw that their home was in flames seeing everything inside gone. Balto whimpered but stopped when Shadow's hand covered his shout with his finger on his mouth, giving the signal to be quiet. They peeked on the front to see several robots standing but there was one robot was different from the rest. This robot was small with a block head with two smaller blocks on the bottom sides like hands. It was flying with a silent jet pack. The color of it was jet black and having a digit face on the middle then it spoke that sounds like a male

"Sir, I report with good news and bad news. The good news is we found the ultimate life form!" It said cheerfully "But the bad news is that...it shows that he with his pet died in the explosion." It said now scared. Then a angry deep but ruff male voice shouted

"You idiot Glitch!" He shouted "He's the **ultimate life form**! He couldn't die just an explosion. Keep looking." The man demanded.

"Yes, Dr. Callaghan." The robot said as the man hangs up.

"Dr. Callaghan?" Shadow whispered as the robots left.

~Some time later~

The hedgehog and wolf-dog arrived at the now destroyed and empty Lunaris.

"Knothole isn't in the map." He said. "Can you sniff them?" Balto nodded then sniffed the air. He with Shadow following went in the woods. Shadow yawned, been walking for so many hours now 1pm.

"Are we almost there?" Shadow asked his pet. Balto jumped on a tree stump then he went down with a surprised bark. Shadow opened the hatch then went down. It was a tight tunnel keep hitting the walls until he landed a hay pile.

"I'm getting old for this. Are you okay?" Balto was panting heavily with his tongue hanging, looking him like saying "I'm getting old for this too." Then walked to Knothole where the fighters was about to attack.

"Dr. Callaghan? I never heard about him." Cream said.

"I never heard about him either. I called Rouge but all I got was static."

"Well maybe both Rouge and Knuckles were capture along with our family." Manic saw Glider walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Glide, are you alright?" The green hedgehog asked concern.

"I'm fine Man. Look one day our parents will be gone and-"

"I get it. I just want to make sure you're alright. We're family and we stick together." Manic said with his hand on the hybrid's shoulder.

"I know." Glider said with a smile.

Then Shadow's communicator ring

"The commander?" He picked it up.

"Agent Shadow?" The commander asked.

"Yes I'm here." The black hedgehog informed.

"Thank chaos you're there. And see that Balto is there."

"What's going on?" Shadow asked.

"It informed that a guy named "Dr. Callaghan" has captured the mobians but weirdly enough, he doesn't capture humans."

"Well humans aren't very strong or capable to fight...no offense." He said to his boss.

"None taken. Look I know you can't work with us ever since well...you-know-who now gone. But agent Rouge is captured and Omega is broken but you're the top agent."

"I could but I got kids in this town that I don't where it is. Most of them are parent-less I can't leave them." He felt a hand on his shoulder

"I'll take care of them." Cream said with a smile.

"Cream? Are you sure about this?" Shadow asked.

"I'm sure. Besides they're teens now not little kids. So we'll be alright." Cream said.

"Uncle!" Star shouted running to him.

"Star, you know you can't call me that." Shadow said with his arms crossed.

"Oops, sorry Shadow. Since you're going use this anytime you want to see us." She handed him the warp ring.

"It wasn't hard to make copies. And hope to see you again." Star said with a big smile.

" _So much like her father."_

"On second thought commander, we'll join back."

"Alright. Come to G.U.N to get your assignment." The commander hanged up. Shadow whistle to Balto to come from playing Strawberry and Peach. After they say goodbye, they went off to G.U.N.

"So you're saying that mom's rings have you get a shield?" Toby questioned.

"Yes. Here put these on, I want to test it." The chipmunk gave the tiger the rings.

"Shield?" The ring formed a sword making Toby drop the ring in panic.

"What the heck? Blade!" But every time it's a shield no matter what.

"How am I suppose to fight with this?" Ella asked with anger in her voice. She then lay her back on the dirt ground

"I don't wanna be a helpless queen that only smiles and wait for my hero when I'm captured." Ella said with a hint of sadness. Toby lays right next to her looking at the clear blue sky.

"You're not helpless. You're always there for me when we were in the orphanage even now. I'm glad that you're my sister." The tiger said. When they were 4, Toby was very shy around kids in the orphanage. Ella greeted and want to be friends with the baby tiger. They play together, eat together, Ella protected him around bullies heck even not wanting to be adopted without each other. Queen Sally admired their relationship so she adopted them like siblings.

"Ya you're right." The chipmunk said with a smile on her muzzle. Star was fixing Sky's extreme gear while Sky was waiting to go to the air again.

"And...done." Star said giving the gear to the cat.

"Thanks." She got on then went up looking down to see Knothole gone?

"What?" She then went down to see Knothole reappearing.

"Star, while I was up there Knothole was gone. But it reappeared when I came down." Sky informed to the green kit.

"Interesting." She then pull out Sari "Sari, scan Knothole." And the machine did so.

"It seems that Mobians used a wave device to not be seen by humans 60 years ago. Only mobians can enter and live here. Great idea for 60 years earlier." Star said now fascinated.

"I keep forgetting that you're a nerd." Sky said chucking. Arthur was resting against a nearby tree with his eyes closed.

"Hey Art." He opened one eye to see Sonia laying on her stomach right next to the mongoose with a smirk.

"Oh hey." Arthur said closing his eye relaxing.

"Do you think I'm the perfect leader for us?" Sonia asked getting his attention.

"Perfect is overrated. Even uncle Sonic made mistakes at times. Besides you got everyone to safety heck even save me. So I think you'll be a great leader." Sonia only smirked but then her ears as with Arthur's heard metal stomping on the grass ground just a few trees over.

"Did they found Knothole?" Arthur whispered to the pink hedgehog.

"I don't think so. Let's slowly get back to-" She felt a whip around her ankle pulling her. She screamed with her fingers clawing the dirt.

"Sonia!" Arthur grabbed a branch then follow where Sonia was dragged. He saw her hanging upside down right next to the robot fighting to get out.

"Let her go!" The mongoose rushed with the branch swinging it on the robot. But the robot caught the branch with its claw shocking him as with Sonia. The shock send Arthur flying to a tree and Sonia now weak as the robots drags her away. Arthur saw them flying away and run to them.

"Stop! I don't want you to get capture too." Sonia said with a weak voice but still hear able.

"Then what am I suppose to do?" He asked. But now they're gone.

"Chaos!" He whispered then ran back to the village.

"Sonia has been taken!" Arthur shouted to everyone.

"What?!" Everyone shouted. Star then used Sari

"Luckily Sonia had the warp ring which I made a tracking device." Star informed.

"Great! Let's go." Manic said. Manic, Cream, Flame and Timer went while leaving the rest.

* * *

Sonia slowly open her eyes to see she was in a metal cell with one light above her. She looked at her hands seeing her gloves on the fingertips was torn from clawing at the ground. Her peach fingertips was showing with some dirt.

"Where am I?" Her ears perked when hearing metal scratching behind her. When she turned, a robot grabbed her waist with its hands

"Let me go you bucket of bolts!" She shouted as the robot drags her to a hallway. Glitch appeared with a gasp.

"Don't be rough on her! The master won't be happy!" The robot shouted.

"I'm never happy." Sonia saw a human man around his late 30's. He had grey hair and wears a lab coat underneath was a black shirt, black pants, black gloves and black boots. What gave her the chills were his eyes. His right eye was pale blue but his left was red and his glasses had a crack on the left.

"D-Doctor Callaghan. I-It's nice to see you m-master." The robot said nervously.

"Are you glitching again?" The man asked.

"No. I'm sorry." Glitch said with sadness in his voice.

"What's going on?" Sonia whispered but got Callaghan attention.

"So, you're the daughter of Sonic the hedgehog?" He asked. She wasn't surprised since the whole galaxy knows her father.

"Ya, why does that matter?" She asked.

"I expected a better fighter than you did before. Heck your father had a better fight before he died."

"Wait. Nobody wasn't there expected me. How did you-"

"That doesn't matter." Callaghan intruded.

"What did you do to our parents?!" The pink hedgehog demanded.

"Sent 226." A familiar hedgehog appeared.

"Mom!" She called out.

"It's no use, she's gone. I wiped out her thoughts, memories and her personality." He pushed her sleeve to reveal her robotic arm "I made mobians that doesn't have powers have robotic limbs on their arms and legs. As for the uniform, I made them the same to recognize them better." Callaghan explained.

"But why does she have those empty eyes?" Sonia asked.

"For their eyes, I made them scan for other mobians and command them." He snapped his fingers then Amy pull out her hammer smashing the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" Sonia asked.

"I don't need a reason. Now take her to mob-bot machine." The robot that was holding Sonia dragged her away. While going, Sonia saw about 20 mobians that was like her mother all lined up in a room. She was dragged to a lab then thrown in a tube. She pound the glass but not even a crack appeared. She saw Glitch on a panel pushing buttons

"Don't worry Ms. Hedgehog. You won't feel any pain well for just a minute." As Glitch was going to pull down a lever the alarms went off with red lights.

"Dr, what's going on?" Glitch asked through his phone.

"Somehow, the other mobians that was with the hedgehog got in the building." Callaghan said with annoyance in his voice.

 _"What?!"_ The pink hedgehog thought with her eyes widen. Flame, Timer and Manic entered in lab. Before Glitch can do anything, both Flame and Timer used their power to push the small robot to a wall. Since the two can't lift people or machines on their own.

"BS!" Manic rushed to the trapped Sonia.

"LB, I think the button is on that panel." The pink hedgehog informed. Flame took out Sari that Star gave

"Sari, scan for the button." Flame said. Then Timer pushed the button that lifted the tube up. Both Sonia and Manic hugged.

"Come on, aunt Cream is waiting." The four ran off seeing Cream guarding the open ring.

"Hurry you four!" Flame and Timer went in then Manic.

Callaghan was running through the hall

 _"I'll never let that rust piece control the machine again!"_ In slow-motion, Sonia saw Callaghan staring at him as with him. Now normal time, Sonia and Cream entered.

"We can follow them." Glitch said now next to him.

"No." He flatly said.

"What?" The robot questioned his master.

"It wouldn't be fun if we enslave all of the mobians." He answered with a smirk.

* * *

"Callaghan called his slave 'Mob-bots'?" Star asked.

"Yep. This guy isn't like Eggman. This guy is something new. Something powerful."

End of episode 3. (Play "Waking up" by Julien-K.)

 **I hope you like this chapter. Dr. Callaghan was based on Dr. Cameron from "Letting go of hope". Originally his name was "Dr. Zin" but when I looked the name up I was like "Ya I'm going to change it" So I named him after Callaghan from "Big hero 6". I got the idea that Shadow will get a silver eye from a comic called "Future spin" by Knucklesfreak 8 so did this series. Shadow will appear sooner or later. I hope you enjoy ;3**


	4. Episode 4: New pet

It was the next morning after they met their new enemy. Sonia got out of her new house wearing pink and new pair of gloves.

"Morning Sonia." Cream greeted.

"Morning. Man my whole body really sore from yesterday." Sonia said yawning.

"Everyone had just woke up a few minutes ago." The rabbit informed.

"Hey where Manic?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"He said he was on a exercise run." Cream informed.

~With Manic~

He was in the forest now stop to take a breather.

"I think that enough running today." He then sit on a rock

"This is a weird rock I'm sitting on." The green hedgehog then felt the rock shaking under him

"Whoa!" He jumped off to see a oval shape shaking and cracking open. It glowed making Manic cover his eyes. When he opened them he saw a blue chao with purple arms with claw sticking out from his hands and it's eyes were closed but still can see. His small pink wings flapped a little. The chao smiled when he saw Manic then flew to hug him on the chest.

"Hey little guy, please get off of me." Manic said calmly pulling the chao out then setting him down. That was a mistake because the chao cried loudly

"Shh! Be quiet, Callahan's robots might be around." Manic whispered making the crying chao to be quiet.

"Well, since you don't have your parents around or any chao around, maybe it's a good idea to bring you back with me." The chao smiled then hugged him around his neck.

"Don't get used to me. I'll find you a permanent family." He said to the baby chao then run to Knothole.

~In Cream's house~

"Aww this chao is so cute." Cream commented hugging him making him laugh.

"Ya and I wonder if you want to take care of him?" The teen hedgehog asked. The older rabbit raised a brow.

"I'm afraid that can't be possible. When a chao is born, it sees the first person and thinks its is its mother." Cream explained.

"So he thinks I'm his mother?!" He almost shouted.

"I'm afraid so." Cream said chuckling.

"Well thanks anyway." As Manic was walking away, the chao gripped on his arm

"Don't be afraid to tell me anything." Cream called out as they walked away. Manic pulled the chao out of his arm

"Look, I'm not your mother little mutt." When the chao heard "Mutt" he smiled.

"You like that nickname?" The chao nodded.

"Okay your name will be Mutt." (I know that Mutt is a hurtful name but the chao was inspired by Sonic's dog "Muttski" from the comics)

~In Sonia's house~

"Oh that's is so adorable!" The sister laughed.

"No. No it's not. I need to find Mutt a home." When Sonia heard "Mutt" she stopped.

"Mutt? Do you think that's hurtful LB?" She asked.

"Nah he likes it." He felt something under his jacket to see Mutt on his side hugging.

"Why would you get rid of a cute chao like Mutt?" Sonia asked hugging the chao.

"It's complicated BS. But have you noticed that all of the chaos aren't around here?" The green hedgehog asked.

"That's weird. The chaos lives where there's clean water which there's a clean lake. Do you think captured all of them like Cheese?" His sister asked while ticking Mutt's stomach.

"I don't think so. The chaos don't like fighting or even worth of capture them." Manic said as Mutt's stomach growls.

"Oh right you haven't ate. I remember that there was a chao store in Lunaris. Hey I'll be right back." Both hedgehog and chao leaved to Lunaris.

~Later~

Mutt was looking around the destroyed town from holding on to Manic's shoulder.

"You know, this was our home before we all moved to Knothole." Manic spoke getting the baby chao attention until they reached the chao store.

"Here we are Mutt." They went inside searching for supplies. Manic was looking at a book about taking care of a chao leaving Mutt alone for a bit. The green hedgehog heard a heavy box dropped behind him, he looked to see Mutt wearing black triangle glasses on his eyes

"You know that looks good on you." He then looked at the box inside to see a lot of clothes to wear for chaos. He found a red ninja scarf then wrapped it around Mutt's neck.

"Ya you look like a cool chao." Manic commented giving the chao a thumbs up. "The book says you should fly in a few hours after you're born *Close book* let's practice!"

Now the chao was on top of a shelf with the hedgehog on the bottom. The chao was shaking

"Come on, just flap your little wings like I taught you. If you fall then I'll catch you." Manic said with his arms out. Mutt gulped then jumped while flapping his wings. He glided perfectly but almost hit a wall if Manic didn't caught him in time.

"You're doing very well for your first time." Manic smiled.

"C-C-Chao!" Mutt stuttered for his first words. Manic petted him but then remember that he needs to find Mutt a better home. He walked away somewhere in the store leaving Mutt confused.

"C-Chao?" The chao weakly whispered. He then heard a sound from outside, he went out to see an orange laying on the ground in the middle. He smiled then skipped and then eats the orange. Without knowing, something grabs him.

" **CHHHHHHAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO!** "

Manic dropped the food then rushed outside to see Mutt crying while taking away

"MUTT!" But too late to get him, he knew he needs to get the future fighters

"Mutt, don't cry cause we'll save you." He whispered before running off.

"Hey don't mess with the locks." Glider chuckled as Strawberry was playing with the hybrid's hair.

"I can help it that you got long hair like a girl." Strawberry commented making Glider face plants on the grass

"Long hair doesn't make you a girl. Besides my dad told me that it's traditional for echidnas." They stopped when they saw Manic breathed out

"What's wrong?" The hybrid asked getting up.

"Glide, the chao I found he...got taken away!"

"What?! Strawberry tell everyone that we'll be back." Glider informed to the small rabbit.

"On it!" She said before running away.

"Alright let's go." Both hedgehog and echidna-bat went off with the warp ring in Manic's jacket.

~At Callahan's base~

"Master!" Glitch said cheerfully coming in his master's studies

"What is it Glitch? Can't you see I'm busy?" The man asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh I know but look what robot number 6 captured." The robot held the little crying chao with a smile in his digit face.

"You brought a useless chao here? What makes this child chao special?" Callahan asked.

"Remember the chaos we captured but suddenly disappear? Well this little guy was all alone. I mean look at the accessories, it's so cute it makes my missing heart beat!" Glitch happily said hugging the chao. Callahan grabbed the chao taking out the glasses then open one eye looking at it through a pocket flashlight.

"Hmm...It's seems like it just been born a few hours ago. Just do anything with the chao you want." The man said resuming his studies.

"Come little one, you'll be a great assistant to the Doctor." The small robot said cheerfully.

"C-Chao?" Mutt said confused now stop crying.

"Ya. And I promise to not make you a mob-bot like the rest of the mobians." Glitch said. Then alarms went off around the hallways and Callahan's studies

"What is it now?!" The scientist asked shouting.

"It seems that a hybrid and hedgehog had broken in." The black robot informed.

"Will they attack us everyday?! Get the robots to them!"

"On it!" Glitch then commanded their robots to the mobians.

Manic and Glider now attack and run while finding the captured chao

"Mutt! I'm here!" Manic called out. That got the chao's attention then skipped around the corner to see both hedgehog and echidna-bat

"C-Chao!" Mutt shouted with tears of joy then gliding to Manic.

"Mutt!" They both hugged

"Don't worry, I'm here now." He whispered to the chao. Glider couldn't help but smile for this moment. But that ends when Manic saw a laser from a robot was shoot coming to hit Mutt. The hedgehog turned then took the hit on his back, making him fall.

"Manic! *Rushed to him* Good he's still breathing." Glider picked Manic and Mutt bridal style then went through the warp ring.

"Just when I like the little guy." Glitch said lowering his head.

"You're very odd, Glitch." Callahan said then walked away.

"Robots, how's the master emerald?" The scientist asked.

"No sir, it seems that the emerald needs its guardian." One of the robots said.

"But maybe the guardian's son?" Callahan frown turned to a smile when he got an idea.

~At Knothole~

Manic and Mutt returned to their home with Manic only have bandages on his back.

"You can sleep with me for tonight." He sets his chao on his couch which is his bed. Then a knock came from his door.

"Hey LB. Just checking on you." Sonia said.

"I'm fine BS." Manic said.

"Hey, can we talk on the patio?" Manic closed the door then sit on the patio with his sister.

"So why did you want to give away Mutt so badly?" His sister asked.

"It just that, remember when we were take care of Rock's frog at the time?"

"Yes, you freaked out then you fall off the couch with a concussion. Why are you bring this up?"

"I freaked out because...I'm afraid to kill its life. It had so much live and so fragile. I'm just afraid to make a terrible mistake." Manic explained with his hands on his face.

"You'll do great LB. And if he well you know it's won't be your fault. Now he wants you and maybe you need him." Sonia said with a smile. Manic thought about it for a moment.

"You're right. Thank you sis." Manic thanked.

"Get some sleep." Sonia walked away. Manic was on his couch with Mutt on his chest playing with his fur that was standing up.

"Goodnight Mutt." Manic said before shutting off the lights.

"Chao."

 **Sorry that this was late. I was working on my finale of "Sonic and Pokemon platinum adventures". I hope you like this and leave a review ;3**


	5. Episode 5: Night of the haunted house

It was night in Mobius. Pouring raining and gust of winds was around. An old house stood that was said that it was filled with ghosts that takes pictures of their terrified victims? Inside the house was two male ghost one was skinny and wears a red bandanna and the other was fat and wears a red bow tie was waiting for a female ghost named "La" to pick which picture was the winner. La picked up the bandanna ghost's picture but then thrown away and picked Bow tie's picture. The two pictures were of two kid squirrels with red fur and almost look alike. La kissed Bow tie on the cheek making Bandanna smashed his fist to the wooden floors in rage until the front door was knocked. Bandanna grinned. Two silver hedgehogs entered the dark house.

"What are we doing again, Flame?" Timer asked his twin while drying his fur.

"Don't you remember? Both Rocks and Peach is sick and we need to find this plant," His glove showed a multi-color flower "And the rainbow flower is in this area. But since there's a storm outside so we have to stay here when it dies down." Flame explained.

"And you have to pick the creepiest house around?" His twin asked.

"It's the only house nearby. Come on there might be food." Both brothers walked in a dinner room with so much candy on the table

"Oh boy candy!" Timer rushed to it then eat some of them

"Candy? And these are brand new?" Flame said confused.

"Do you want some?" His brother asked.

"I can't have sugar."

"Why not?" Flame pointed on his mouth.

"Oh...right." Timer said eating more candy.

"And you shouldn't eat sugary sweets. You act like you're drunk, which it's very weird since sugar is suppose to make you hyper." Flame said. (I just looked up and I know it's impossible but this series is both comedy and adventure with some drama.)

"Bro, calm dooooowwwn." Timer stopped like a dying robot and look like he zoned out.

"Timer?" He snapped his fingers in front of his face

"Goooood morning!" Timer replied in a drunken voice.

"Oh chaos." Flame said face palming.

"Hey brother of mine! You *hic* know what's it means too-too have so MUCH sugar?!" Timer asked swaying around.

"Why do I have to suffer for a few hours?" Flame whispered. "Come on, I'll help you." Flame put his brother's arm around his shoulder then walked away.

"I'm the pumpkin king!" Timer announced. From the wall was a white round ghost watching then left.

"How much candy did you have? You gain so much in one day!" They entered in a library, Flame set Timer on a armchair then look at the old books. Timer tilt his head to see a clown behind Flame

"Ghosts?" Flame questioned pulling out the book.

"Hi brother, that pennywise person behind you." Timer said still drunk.

"Do you think that-" He turned to see a clown, Flame's fear. Flame screamed as the clown took a picture before Flame run with Timer away.

La loved Bandanna's picture then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Bow tie yelled before searching for the hedgehog brothers.

"Why was a clown right behind me?!" He asked his drunk brother.

"I don't know. I'm drunk reme*Hic* mber?" Timer asked. Flame saw that he still got the book of ghosts.

"Man some of these ghosts are creepy." Timer said with his left eye half closed. Flame slowly turned his head to him

"No. Oh look it's Jasper the friendly ghost," He sarcastically said pointing a page of a white round ghost called "Spooky" (I know the ghost from Sonic adventure 2 or Sonic X episode 19 that they're called "Boos" but that's Mario. So I gave them a new name to not confused anyone) Timer saw the picture dancing on its own

"Spooky is moving." Flame saw it before a clown's head pop out taking a picture of screaming Flame and confused Timer. Flame dropped the book then run away with Timer behind him.

"How long is this storm going to last?" It has been an hour since they were in the house and the storm hasn't cleared up. Through out the hours, they looked around the house but only for the ghost scaring them. La was very happy to see a bunch of pictures of Flame getting scared. But she saw something that she angrily gasped. The two ghosts were both confused and scared about this. La pointed at some picture of Timer, the pics of him was unfazed or even scared once. She demanded them to scare the brother now!

Both brothers were walking in a hallway with a big window showing a full moon. Timer was beginning to sober up but Flame looked like that he's about to faint from the scares from earlier. Then they heard metal footsteps coming from the corner. It revealed to be a knight's armor with glowing yellow eyes. Flame took a step back then felt cold metal touched his back, he looked up to see another knight about to grab him. Flame hugged his twin's arm closing his eyes shaking but then opened when he felt his brother shaking even more. Timer fell to his knees shaking, this was when the ghosts remembered a certain hedgehog that transformed and then they ran away.

"Timer, what's wrong?" Flame asked concerned. But then Timer pukes on the ground.

"Alright, let it got." Flame said rubbing his twin's back.

"Who are you?" They turned to see two kid squirrels that's 7 years old with red fur. Comb over hairs, wears tee shirts, white gloves and black shoes. One was a bit taller than his twin and the other was behind the older one's back.

"What the? Why are kids doing in a haunted house?" Flame asked them.

"We're here because our parents were captured. We found this house but learned that this place is haunted." The older one said trying to act tough.

"Who are your parents, if I may ask?" Flame asked stooped to their height.

"Our father is Rim Shots and our mother is Lillian Styles."

"You mean aunt Lily?" Timer asked his twin.

"I'm guessing yes. But I didn't know she had kids when she was away to medical school." (Don't worry. Lily will appear in my other projects sooner or later :3)

"You know our mother?" The kid from behind asked but quietly.

"Yep. What's you two names?" Flame asked.

"My name Richard and the quiet one is Scardy." Richard greeted showing his chipped front tooth.

"It's James!" James shouted but quietly again.

"Scardy, James whatever bro." Richard said shrugging his shoulder.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?!" James asked.

"Alright you two calm down. Come with us, we are the future fighters. It's a safe place." Flame offered.

"Future fighters? What a stupid name." Richard commented.

"You're stupid you little-" Flame covered Timer's mouth

"Don't mind him, he's actually very nice." Flame said with a awkward smile. But that came to a stop when a glowing green bull wearing a red bandanna came up of the floor.

"A ghost bull?" Timer questioned.

"Okay, I hope you're ready, bro." Flame said with his power glowing from his gloves. Both brothers lifted a couch then throw it to the bull but the couch went through.

"Any better ideas?" Timer asked. Flame looked to see the bull is gone

"Where?" The bull appeared behind them then punched them to the other side of the hallway

" Are you two alright?" James asked. They saw the bull charging at them

"Not right now!" Flame held the two squirrels' hands as they run away from the bull. They went through countless doors until they saw a human hippy and a brown great Dane. The mobians and the teen and dog stared at each other until the teen and dog went through another door awkwardly. The bull shrugged then the chase begin like nothing happened. The mobians went into a dark room

"Oh yes, let's follow the drunk brother, that's a great idea!" Flame sarcastically said. They heard a loud gargle in the darkness

"W-What's that?!" James asked. The lights came on to reveal Spookies but one was different. It was huge, have a rainbow tongue and had a crown on his head. Timer saw a Spooky coming to his brother

"Watch out!" Timer pushed him out of the way as the Spooky enters his body

"Timer?" Timer slowly turned his head to reveal that he had rainbow color eyes, sharp teeth and had a long tongue sticking.

 _ **"Hello..."**_ He said sounding like a child but in a creepy way. Then the bull crashed through the wall coming to the mobians

"Get behind me." Flame closed his eyes with his hand as the bull was about to punch. But the hybrid didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes to see that he and the kids were around a light blue bubble

 _"Did I do that?"_ Flame thought.

"Watch out!" Richard shouted as the bull charged at them, making them roll around.

"I'M STARTING TO HATE THIS ABILITY!" Flame said now dizzy so did the kids. The bubble disappeared

"Where did my glasses go?" Flame asked dragging his hand on the ground to find his glasses. He focused his vision to see somebody offering his glasses to him.

"Oh thank you." But when he put on the glasses, he gasped to his possessed brother crouched down to his height. Flame backed away as Timer comes closer

"Timer, it's me Flame remember?" Timer didn't listen a bit.

"Remember Sky? Our little sister?" Timer stopped for a moment but then come closer to his brother.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He reached into his pocket then stuffed a piece of candy into his brother's mouth. He chews on it then the Spooky came out of his body, Timer collapsed into his brother's arms.

"Glad you're back." Flame whispered. La appeared looking at the fight. A fireball from King Spooky fired to La, Flame used the bubble that saved her (You might be asking, "She's a ghost nothing can't hurt her" well yes but ghosts can be hurt by other ghosts)

"Are you okay miss?" Flame asked. La nodded and as a thank you, she kissed him on the cheek. Flame blushed so red with his tail turned bushy. The two ghosts were so shocked like an anime character. The spookies and King Spooky disappeared when the sun came up.

"I-I...Whoa." Flame stuttered almost faint if haven't for Timer catching him

"Alright ladies man get a hold of yourself." Timer chuckled.

"Hey you two. We found this colorful flower when that giant ghost disappeared." James informed.

"This is what we needed!" The four mobians went through the warp ring to their home. Bow tie and Bandanna was still shocked as La was blushing.

End of episode 5.

 **As you can tell, this episode was going to be in Halloween but I was working on other projects and didn't finish this in time. Better late than ever I say XD and the references that you might missed was "I'm the pumpkin king" was from the nightmare before Christmas, Pennywise was the clown from "It" and Jasper the friendly ghost is Casper. The hippy and the great Dane is Shaggy and Scooby-doo. The bubble idea was inspired from Steven Universe so did the shield idea for Ella. And those won't the last ideas from Steven Universe :3 I hope you enjoyed and have a good day.**


End file.
